I Love You' 'But, do u trust me'
by Padmini92
Summary: - This story is based on Daya and Shreya's new relationship. They love each other, but do they trust each other enough to face all problems and misunderstandings which can come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**"I Love You." "But, Do You Trust Me"?**

A/N- This story is based on Daya and Shreya's new relationship. They love each other, but do they trust each other enough to face all problems and misunderstandings which can come between them?

This is my first attempt. Reviews are welcome.

It was an evening in Mumbai. Shreya was waiting for Daya in a cafeteria.

Shreya (thinking herself)- Pata nehi Daya sir ne aise achanak kyun bulaya milneke liye, woh bhi bahar! Kah rahe the ki koi zaruri baat karni hai! Kya ho sakta hai?

Ab tak to sabhi ko pata chal gaya, ki main unhe chahti hoon. Lekin, kya woh bhi mujhse… nehi, zyada ummed karne se zyada disappointment hi milti hai!

Par woh hain kahan? Ab tak toh aa jana chahiye tha!

She was looking here and there, just then someone patted her shoulder from behind. She looked and immediately her face glowed up.

Shreya- arre sir, aap aa gaye!

Daya- haan. I hope ki mujhe zyada late nehi huya?

Shreya- nehi sir, aap toh bilkul sahi waqt pe aaye. Main hi thora jaldi aa gayi thi, kyun ki…

Daya- kyun ki?

Shreya (in low tone)- woh main thori pareshan ho gayi thi, jab aapne achanak bula liya! Baat kya hai sir?

Daya ( bit awkward) – nehi, pareshani ki koi baat nehi hai. Aisa bhi koi khas baat nehi hai, woh toh bas… achha, pahle order kar lete hai! Batao kya pasand hai tumhe?

Shreya (instantly)- wohi jo aapko pasand!

Daya smiled at her. Shreya felt shy.

Daya ordered cappuccino and chicken nuggets for both of them. Shreya was glad.

Shreya- arre wah, yeh toh mera favourite hai!

Daya- mera bhi! Par yaad rahe, in chizon mein calorie bohot zyada hoti hai! Toh kaal waqt bhi zyada dena hai gym mein!

Shreya (giggling now)- jee sir!

Both are silent for some moments. Then Daya started,

Daya- dekho shreya, aaj main tumhe aapni zindegi ke bare mein kuch batana chahta hoon. Ab yeh mat poochna ki kyun! Bas yeh samajh lo ki, humari duty ke bich, kisiki personal life ke bare mein discuss karne ka toh mauka milta nehi! Aur mujhe lagta hai, ki yeh baatein tumhara janna zaruri hain.

Daya said the last words in almost an authoritative tone. Shreya was feeling excited and uncomfortable in a same time. Daya kept saying,

Daya- main jab 3 saal ka tha, ek accident mein mere mom aur dad ki maut ho gayi. Unki toh shakal tak yaad nehi hai mujhe!

Shreya knew about that, but felt really bad for Daya, hearing it from his mouth. His eyes were clearly showing how much he missed his parents.

Daya- us waqt meri bahen Puja 5 saal ki thi, aur mere bhaiyya 8 saal ke. Mom aur dad ke baad humara khyaal rakhne wala koi nehi tha, isiliye hum tino(3) Mamta Foundation naam ke ek orphanage mein pale-barhe.

Shreya was surprised as though everyone knew about his orphanage background, Daya had never mentioned about his siblings. Daya understood that, and said

Daya- actually mere bhaiyya-bhabi aur unka beta, America mein settled hain. Waise toh humara rishta achha hai, par koi khas intimacy bhi nehi hai! Mahine- do mahine mein phone pe baat ho jati hai, baas!

Meri bahen Puna mein rahti hain, aapne pati ke sath. Unka ek beta bhi hai, Malhar. Puja mujhe har ek-do din mein phone karke halchal pooch leti hai, aur shadi ke liye bhi kafi pareshan karti hai. (he smiled a little) par kafi dino se mile nehi hum dono. Aur jaise main ne kaha, humari duty ke bich in sab personal baton ke liye time kahan!

Shreya just nodded in agreement. Daya continued,

Daya- khair, wahan se graduation ke baad hum tino chal pade aapne aapne career banane. Main ne police academy join kiya, bhaiyya ko lawyer banna tha toh unhone Law Collage join kiya. Puja ko ek school mein job mil gayi, aur kuch dino mein uski shadi bhi ho gayi. Aur jab main Police Academy ki training complete karke, CID join kiya, tabhi bhaiyya ne mujhe bataya ki unko unki pasand ki ladki mil gayi hai, aur woh shadi karnewale hain.

Un dono ki life settle ho gayi thi. Main unke liye khush toh tha, par kabhi kabhi bohot akelapan mahsus hota tha. Us waqt mujhe ek dost ka sahara mila. Ek bohot achha aur sachha dost! Ek aisa dost, jiske sath dil ki har baat, har khushi, har gham baant sakte! Zindegi ke har mod par, har achhe-bure waqt pe jo sath khara rahe, aisa dost. Mera Abhi! Jo aaj bhi meri zindegi ka sabse ahem rishta hai.

Daya paused a little. He was getting emotional. Shreya stayed calm, waiting.

Daya- meri zindegi mein do hi cheez rah gayi thi, CID ki duty, aur Abhijeet. Dheere dheere baki sare team-mates ke sath bhi achhi dosti ho gayi, aur yeh team hi, mano meri family ban gayi! Phir bhi, kabhi kabhi bohot sunapan mahsus hota tha. Jab der raat ko ghar wapas aata, aur mera intezaar karnewala koi nehi hota, badi taqleef hoti thi! Jab kisiko puri family ke sath shopping mall ya restaurant mein enjoy karte dekhta, ek ajeeb sa dard hota tha! Issi dauhran, Sonali meri zindegi mein aayi. Pyaar karne laga tha main use. (a pang of jealousy hit Shreya) par baad mein pata chala ki woh ek smuggler gang ke member thi, aur aapni galat irrado ko kamiyabi dene ke liye, mera istemaal kaar rahi thi. Mujhe use arrest karna pada!

Daya lowered his gaze and paused for a moment. Shreya could feel that it was still a sore spot for him. But she did not say anything.

Daya- woh meri zindegi se toh chali gayi, par ek bohot bada zakhm de gayi! Phir bhi, main ne sambhaal liya aapne aapko. Abhijeet aur ACP sir ne bhi meri bohot help kiya. Aur iske kahin saal baad, Purbi meri zindegi mein aayi.

Shreya- Purbi?

Daya- haan, dusri baar main ne kisiko pasand kiya! Par woh ladki, thik nehi thi mere liye. Usne mere aur Abhi ke rishte ki ahmiyat hi nehi samajhi! Aur mere sabse achha dost, aapne bhai se badkar pyaar karta hoon main jisse, usi par khoon ka ilzaam laga diya! Bohot hurt kiya usne mujhe! Mujhe laga tha, ki mushkil waqt pe woh meri taqat banegi, par usne toh mujhe hi kamzor kar diya! (with a sigh) woh rishta tutne ke baad, 'pyaar' labz par se hi viswas uth gaya tha mera. Aisa laga ki, phir kabhi main kisi bhi ladki se pyaar nehi kar paunga, bharosa nehi kar paunga kisi par!

After a long pause, Daya looked at Shreya and smiled.

Daya- lekin phir ek din, ek ladki meri zindegi mein aayi. Umar mein kareeb 8 saal choti hai mujhse, par kafi matured hai. (a cute smile appeared on Shreya's face) bohot pyaari hai, khoobsurat hai, aur ek bohot hi intelligent aur bahadur CID officer bhi hai. (Shreya blushed) uski wajese phir ek baar pyaar ka matlab samajh aane laga mujhe. Jahan sirf aur sirf andhera tha, aaj wahan ek roshni jaisa dikhai deta hai.

Jab woh muskurati hai, karan jane bina hi mere chehre pe bhi muskaan aa jati hai. Jab woh taqleef mein hoti hai, usse zyada mujhe bechayni hoti hai. Pata nehi kab aur kaise, main use aapna maan chukka hoon.

Aur rahi baat uski, woh toh kabhi aapni dil ki baat batati nehi, par uski aankhe bilkul aaine (mirror) jaise hain. har baat kah deti hain. ab toh sirf mujhe kyun, sabko pata hai ki woh mujhe kitna chahti hai! (Shreya's face was cherry-red now) phir bhi, koi faisla lene se mujhe darr lagta hai Shreya!

Shreya looked at him, shocked. She was not sure what she was expecting, but not this!

"kya unhe main pasand nehi hoon? Par abhi unhone jo kuch kaha… toh kya woh mujhe sirf ek dost maante hain? ek khas dost, par pyaar nehi?" so many thoughts crashed her mind in one moment.

She somehow controlled her emotions, and asked, "aap kahena kya chahte hain sir?"

Daya- Shreya, aaj main jo kuch tumse kaha, yeh asaan nehi tha mere liye! Kafi himmat jutake aaya hoon yahan. Aab tum jo bhi faisla logi, soch-samajh ke lena!

He looked in her eyes, and said, "main tumse bohot pyaar karta hoon Shreya! I love you!"

Shreya could not believe her ears. Suddenly it's like a dream for her. Finally, Her dream-man confessed his love for her. Her eyes filled with happy tears, but she kept calm, as she knew that Daya had something more to tell.

Daya- lekin Shreya, do baar dhoka khane ke baad, is tarah ke rishton ko leke mere dil mein ek darr baith gaya hai, jo mujhe age ki sochne se rokhta rahta hai. Dekho, pyaar karna alag baat hai, aur puri zindegi sath rahne ka faisla alag! Pyaar hum kisise kar nehi sakte! Pyaar toh bas ho jata hai. Par puri zindegi ka yeh ahem faisla, bohot soch-samajhkar lena padta hai.

Shreya- toh aap kya chahte hain?

Daya- main is rishte ko thoda waqt dena chahta hoon. Dekho, ab tak tumne sirf Senior Inspector Daya ko hi dekha hai, aur pyaar bhi usise kiya. Jaise main ne kiya, Insp. Shreya se! main chahta hoon ki hum dono ek dusre ko thoda aur kareeb se dekhe, jaane, pahchane! Ek dusre ki aadatein, achhaiyan, burayian, sab kuch! Aur uske baad hi koi faisla le! Bolo, kya tumhe manzoor hain?

Shreya (after brief pause)- jee sir! Mujhe manzoor hai.

Daya (bit surprised)- are you sure?

Shreya- haan sir. Aap sahi kah rahe hain. itna bada faisla lene se pahle, yeh zaruri hai ki hum ek dusre ko thoda aur kareeb se jaane.

Daya- lekin tumhare gharwale? Woh toh tumhari shadi jald karwana chahte honge? Kyunki tum ek ladki ho, shadi ki umar bhi ho gayi tumhari…

Shreya interrupted, "main unhe samjhaungi sir. Aaj ke zamane mein yeh zaruri nehi hai 25 saal hote hi ladki ki shadi karwa deni chahiye, khas kar jo ladki aapna career banana chahti ho. Aur," she paused a little, then said "main puri zindegi aapka intezaar kar sakti hoon sir! Chahe kuch bhi ho jay!"

Daya looked at her with so much love, that she had to lower her gaze.

Daya- itna pyaar karti ho mujhse?

Shreya- yes sir. I love you, more than life itself.

Daya- and, do u trust me?

Shreya (bit surprised)- jee sir! Mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai.

Daya- toh bharosa rakho, hum koi galat faisla nehi lenge!

Shreya smiled a little, Daya also smiled at her. Then he said, "chalo, main tumhe ghar chor deta hoon. Kafi der ho chuki hai.

Shreya nodded and followed him. They are in a new relationship from now on. She kept thinking about his confession of love, and felt like she was on 7th sky!

A/N- so guys, how was it? Should I continue? I am planning to bring big misunderstanding in next chapter.

About Daya sir's family, I have taken reference from 'The Case of Injured Witness' and 'Target : CID'.


	2. Chapter 2

[Continue]:

Daya's quails stopped in front of Shreya's house. Shreya did not notice. She was just relishing the moment of being near Daya. Her Daya sir, the love of her life! She felt like she was the luckiest woman in the entire world!

Daya looked at her and smiled softly. Then called in a gentle voice, "shreya, tumhara ghar aa gaya."

Shreya- uh..hmm.

Daya (laughing lightly)- kya huya? Ghar nehi jana?

Shreya- haan… bas thodi der aur!

Daya- Shreya, 10 baj chuke! Tumhare mummy-papa pareshan honge!

Shreya (pouting)- haan, jaa rahi hoon! aapko achha nehi lag raha hai na mere sath? Isiliye jaldi padi hai mujhe bhejne ki!

Daya- arre, main ne aisa kab kaha?

He looked at Shreya and their eyes met. Shreya was staring at him expectantly, eyes full of love. Daya understood, and pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes and felt soft lips brushed on her forehead.

Daya pecked her forehead, and pulled away. Then he said, "jao abhi. Kal subha milta hai, bureau mein!"

Shreya nodded and gave him a sweet smile. Daya also smiled to her. Just then, when she was about to leave, Daya called her again.

Daya- Shreya, suno!

Shreya- jee sir?

Daya- woh.. aj humare bich jo bhi batein hui, uske bare mein abhi kisiko kuch mat batana.

Shreya (surprised)- kyun sir?

Daya (embarrassed)- woh actually… tumne dekha na, yeh Abhijeet, Dr. Salunkhe aur baaki sab, koi mauka nehi chodte tumhari baat ko leke meri tang khichneka (leg pulling). Agar yeh baat unko pata chal gayi ki main ne tumse… bureau mein rahna mushkil kar denge yaar! Aur kuch nehi, lekin is tarah ke relation ko lekar mazak karna, mujhe pasand nehi! Par main unhe kuch bol bhi nehi sakta, warna unko bura laag jayga!

Shreya just laughed. Sometimes her Daya sir just acted like a shy teenager. Daya continued, "pata hai, main ne sonali aur purbi ke bare mein bhi khud unse kuch nehi kaha! Sonali ke bare mein toh Abhi ko ek case ke dauhran pata chala. Us waqt main ne uske liye ek bracelet banwa raha tha. Is baat ko lekar itna pareshan kiya mujhe, ki pucho mat! Jab main na kaha ki woh sirf ek dost hai, toh kahne laga, "dost toh hum bhi hain tumhare! Humein toh aajtak kuch nehi diya!"

Shreya (still laughing)- ok sir, main samajh gayi! Par kya main aapne gharwalo ko yeh bata sakti hoon?

Daya- haan, zarur! Aapni family se kya chupana! Par baat zyada bahar na faile(spread), toh achha hai! Kya hai na, jitne zyada logon ko pata chalega, ek tarah ka pressure aa jayga hum par. Aur Bhagwaan na kare, agar humare bich koi baat nehi ban payi, toh hazaro logon ke sawal ka jawab dena padega! Rishta kyun tuta, kya hua tha, yeh sab insaan ko mentally bohot disturbed kar deta hai! (brief pause) Aur sahi waqt aane par hum sab ko bata denge.

Shreya nodded. She didn't like the idea of break-up, and didn't want to even think of it, but she knew, what Daya was saying, was practical. She just said 'good night' to him, and left.

_2 Months Later :_

A Sunday morning, at Shreya's home:

Shreya came downstairs, and joined her parents at breakfast-table.

Shreya- good morning papa, good morning mumma!

Shreya's mom (Hetal)- morning beta. Aao, nashta kar lo!

Shreya- jee.

She poured herself some cornflakes and milk, took some sliced apples and started eating.

Shreya's Dad (Anand)- beta, aaj tujhe kahin bahar jana hai?

Shreya- nehi papa. Par kuch kah nehi sakte! Humari duty ka toh pata hai aapko, kab kahan zarurat pad jay!

Anand ji- nehi, main yeh pooch raha tha ki Daya ke sath kahin…

Shreya- haan, woh kah rahe the ki agar hum free rahe, toh sham ko Juhu beach ghumne chalenge. Unka favorite jaga hai woh!

Hetal ji- Shreya, Daya ke sath tumhari abhitak koi baat nehi hui?

Shreya- kis bare mein?

Hetal ji- ab itna bhi na-samajh mat bano! Main tum dono ki shadi ki baat kar rahi hoon.

Shreya- mumma, yeh sawal aapne kal bhi mujhse pucha! Abhi hum ne is bare mein nehi socha!

Hetal ji- magar kyun? Pichle do mahine se ek rishta hai tum dono ka, aur jaan-pahechan toh usse bhi pahle se! agar Daya tumse pyaar karta hai, toh shadi kyun nehi karna chahta?

Shreya- mumma, unhone mana kab kiya shadi karne se? unko toh bas thoda waqt chahiye!

Hetal ji- wohi toh main pooch rahi hoon, ki aur waqt kyun chahiye? Hum kisi 21 saal ke ladke se toh nehi kah rahe shadi karne ke liye! Ki abhi woh itni badi jimmedari nehi utha sakte! CID ke senior inspector hain woh! Achhi-khasi salary hai, khud ka ghar hai, aur koi liability bhi toh nehi hai! Jaise mano, bimaar maa-baap, bhai ki padhai, bahen ki shadi wagera? Kuch bhi toh nehi hai! Toh phir?

Shreya (clearly annoyed)- aisi baat nehi hai mumma! Main ne pahle bhi kaha tha aapse, isse pahle unke sath jo kuch hua, uske baad pyaar ya shadi ke naam se bhi darr lagta tha unko! Phir bhi, unko mujhse pyaar ho gaya, ek rishta ban gaya humara! Aur yeh faisla hum dono ka hai, ki hum is rishte ko waqt denge. Aapko itni kyun jaldi padi hai, mujhe is ghar se bhejne ki? Kya yeh zaruri nehi hai, ki zindegi ka itna ahem faisla lene se pahle, hum ek dusre ko achhi tarah samajh le?

Hetal ji- woh toh shadi ke baad bhi ho sakta hai! Meri aur tumhare papa ki toh arranged marriage hui thi. Shadi se pahle main ne inka naam tak nehi suna kabhi! Toh kya hum ek dusre ko samajh nehi paye? Ya phir hum khush nehi rahe? Aur tum kuch bhi kaho Shreya, aaj ke zamane mein rishta tutna ya pyaar mein dhokha khana koi itni badi baat bhi nehi hoti, woh bhi ek mard ke liye! Kya tumne kabhi aapne aas-paas aisa kuch hote huye nehi dekha?

Shreya was tired of the argument. Since her mom came to know about their relationship, she often asked about their plan to get married. Shreya never paid much attention to that, as Daya was still not ready to talk about it.

Shreya (wanting to stop the argument)- ab har koi ek jaisa toh nehi hota na mumma? Woh thoda zyada emotional hain! kya kar sakte hai ismein?

Hetal ji- jo bhi ho, mujhe yeh sab thik nehi laag raha! Aisi kya baat ho sakti hai, ki woh tumhe date pe le ja sakte hain, lekin shadi ki baat tak karne ke liye tayyar nehi? Kahin aisa toh nehi, ki woh is rishte ko leke serious hi nehi hai? Bas ek time-pass hai yeh sab unke liye?

Now it's too much for Shreya to bear. How could her mother think something like that about the person, she loved and respected so much? She knew that Daya loved her, and didn't have any wrong intention in his mind.

She was about to yell at her mom, but before that, her dad spoke, "yeh kya kah rahi ho tum Hetal? Senior Inspector Daya ke bare mein baat kar rahi ho tum! Kaun nehi janta unhe? Abhi kuch hi mahine pahle, kis tarah unhone Ahmedabad mein Shreya ki aur maa-bapuji ki jaan bachayi, bhul gayi tum? Tum un par kaise shak kar sakti ho?"

Hetal ji (calm down)- kuch nehi bhul rahi hoon main Anand! Haan, main manti hoon ki Insp. Daya ka bohot bada ahsaan hai humare parivaar par! lekin main Shreya ki maa hoon, mujhe uski fikar hai! Chalo, shak nehi karte, par aise aankh bandh karke bharosa bhi kaise kar sakte hai kisipe, jab humari beti ki zindegi ka sawal hai! Aur humein toh dusron ke sawal ka bhi jawab dena padta hai na! pata hai Shreya, kal tumhari Savitri auntie ghar aayi thi.

Anand ji- kaun? Wohi Savitri, jo Ahmedabad mein humare pados mein rahti thi? Woh log Mumbai shift ho gaye kya?

Hetal ji- haan, isiliye toh kal milne aayi thi. Shreya ke liye ek rishte ki baat kar rahi thi.

Shreya (irritated)- kyun? Unko bhi meri shadi ki padi hai? Aapne baat ko toh taal diya na?

Hetal ji- kaise taal deti? Jawan ladki ghar pe baithi hai, sundar hai, padhi-likhi hai, achha job bhi karti hai, log nehi poochenge, ki shadi kyun nehi ho rahi hai? (pause) pahle main baat ko taalne ki koshish kee thi. Lekin baad mein mujhe majburi mein sab batana pada.

Shreya- kya? Mumma, main ne mana kiya tha na aapko? Ab tak toh pure Ahmedabad ko yeh baat pata chal gayi hogi!

Hetal ji (angry)- haan, toh pata chalne do! Koi gunah kar rahi ho kya tum? Kya yeh koi najayes (illegitimate) sambandh hai? Jo sabse chupana pade?

Shreya- mumma, please…

Anand ji- baas Hetal! Bohot ho gaya! Shreya ko pareshan karna bandh karo. Daya aur Shreya ek matured couple hain. aapni zindegi ka faisla woh khud kar sakte hain. aur itna toh mujhe apni bachhi par bharosa hai, ki woh job hi karegi, soch-samajhke hi karegi. Aur jahantak main Daya ko janta hoon, mujhe biswas hai ki woh Shreya ke sath kuch galat nehi hone denge!

He stood up and left the room. Hetal was silent for a few moments, totally unhappy.

Hetal ji- pata nehi tumhare papa sabkuch itna lightly kaise le sakte hai! pata hai, us din tumhare dadaji ka phone aaya tha. Woh bhi yehi pooch rahe the ki tumhari shadi ki koi baat hui ya nehi! Umar ho gaye dono ki, kya pata kal rahe na rahe, woh bhi aapni eklauti poti ka ghar basta huya dekhna chahte hain!

Shreya was about to say something, but her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and picked up the phone.

Shreya- hello sir!... jee haan… ok, main abhi aati hoon … thik hai sir!

After disconnecting the call, she told, without looking at her mom, "ACP sir ka phone tha. Ek urgent case aa gaya. Mujhe jana hoga."

Hetal ji- rukho Shreya! Pahle mujhe ek baat batao. Kya Daya ne kabhi tumko aapne ghar bulaya?

Shreya- haan!

Hetal ji- kab?

Shreya- kyun, aap bhul gayi? Abhi pichle hafte hi toh unhone puri CID team ko aapne ghar dinner pe bulaya! Aur kuch din pahle jab unko bukhar aaya tha, Sachin sir, Nikhil aur Purvi ke sath main bhi toh milne gayi thi! Aur usse bhi pahle, woh file dena tha unko, toh…

Hetal ji (interrupting)- waisa nehi Shreya! Main yeh pooch rahi thi ki kabhi akele mein… mera matlab…

Shreya understood what her mom was trying to ask. She looked in her eyes, and told in a firm voice, "nehi mumma. Aur, Daya sir par na sahi, kamse kam aapni beti par itna bharosa rakhiye, ki woh kabhi aisa kuch nehi karegi, jisse aaplogonko sharminda hona pade!"

Hetal ji (sigh)- thik hai Shreya! Bas mera ek aakhri sawal ka jawab do. Tumlog jo kar rahe ho, kya waqei yeh tum dono ka faisla hai? ya sirf Daya ka? Matlab, mano agar aaj hi ke din, Daya tumse aakar kahe ki 'chalo Shreya, hum shadi kar lete hain', toh kya tum maan jaogi? Ya tum aur waqt lena chahogi? Aapne career ke liye, Daya ko aur achhe se samjhne ke liye, jaisa tum kahti ho?

Shreya stared at the wall, face blank. She could not answer this question! She could not deny the fact, that she was completely ready to get married. Nor she could tell her mother that she could not, didn't want to pressurize Daya for anything. She was waiting for his decision. If she had to wait for Daya forever, she would!

Shreya- main chalti hoon mumma. Mujhe der ho rahi hai.

She left the room with a heavy heart. And no matter how hard she was trying to forget everything about the morning, a small voice kept repeating her mother's words, somewhere in her mind.

A/N- I understand, that this chapter is not up to the mark! I could not come up with what I have planned for this chapter. People who are interested, have to wait for next chapter.

Thanks a lot to all reviewers, for your valuable comments. Love u all.


	3. Chapter 3

[Continued]:

_In Car:_

Daya picked Shreya up on his way to bureau. Shreya was silent in the entire ride. She was in extremely bad mood, due to the argument with her mom. And no matter how mad she was with her, she knew that her mother was not completely wrong! She was talking just out of concern. That realization was making her more miserable.

Daya noticed that, and asked, "kya baat hai Shreya? Bohot pareshan laag rahi ho?"

Shreya wondered for a second that she should tell Daya or not, about what happened at her home, and it's time for them to take a decision of their life, or atleast talk about it! But she could not figure out, what exactly to tell, or how to start! So she just said, "nehi sir, kuch khas nehi , woh main bas…

Daya did not get what she was trying to say, and thought that she was upset as their plan of hanging out had been cancelled due to the case. So he said, "dekho Shreya, I know ki tumhe bura laga, ki humein bahar jane ka plan cancel karna pada, lekin kya kar sakte hai! hum CID officers hain, humare liye duty sabse pahle aati hai. (pause) aur yeh case bhi kuch aisa hai, jis ladki ka murder huya, uski family ka bohot strong political connection hai. isliye upar se order aaya, ki yeh case hum jald se jald solve kare! Aur media ka bhi kafi pressure hai."

Shreya nodded reluctantly. Daya was saying something more about the case, but she could not concentrate. She came out of her thought when the car stopped.

Shreya (bit surprised)- sir, yeh kaunsi jaga hai?

Daya (even more surprised)- kyun? Yehi toh crime-scene hai, jahanse woh laash mili hai!

Shreya- achha! Par, hum toh pahle bureau janewale the na?

Daya- haan, magar abhi toh ACP sir ka phone aaya, ki hum sidha crime-spot pe pahunch jay, Abhijeet bhi baki team ke sath wahin aa jayga. Kahan kho gayi thi tum?

Shreya (embarrassed)- woh sir, main…

Before she could say anything, the rest of the team arrived there. Dareya joined them, and everyone got busy in checking the body, searching for evidence, and all other works. But shreya could not pay attention to any of it, No matter how hard she tried. She was still very disturbed due to the unpleasant event at her home. Finally, she decided, that she needed to talk to Daya. Otherwise it would create serious trouble for her to work.

She noticed Daya, standing quite far from the actual crime-scene, where the other team-mates were, talking to someone in mobile. That's a good opportunity to talk, she thought, and walked towards him.

Daya noticed her, after disconnecting the call, and asked, "kya hua Shreya? Kuch kahena hai?"

Shreya- haan sir, mujhe aapse ek zaruri baat karni hai!

Daya- is waqt? Thik hai, bolo.

Shreya- sir, aapko nehi lagta, ki ab humein koi faisla lena chahiye?

Daya- kaisa faisla?

Shreya- sir, main aapni… mera matlab hum dono ki zindegi ki baat kar rahi hoon. Mujhe lagta hai ki ab humein aage ki sochni chahiye! Mere ghar mein bhi meri shadi ki…

Daya- Shreya, are you crazy? Yeh koi jaga hai, in sab baaton ke liye? Shreya, hum duty pe hain is waqt, samne ek laash padi hai humari! Aur tum…

Shreya (embarrassed)- sorry sir, main aapko abhi yeh sab nehi batana chahti thi, lekin jis tarah achanak yeh case aa gaya, mujhe laga phir kab mauka mile na mile, toh main…

Daya (cutting her)- Shreya, tum koi bachhi nehi ho, jo tumhe nehi maloom ki kab, kahan, kya bolna chahiye, aur kya nehi! Bolne se pahle yeh toh soch lo, ki kya bol rahi ho, aur kisse! (pause) aur Shreya, agar humari shadi ho bhi jay, toh bhi main duty ke waqt tumhara senior hi rahunga, pati nehi!

Shreya was on the verge of tears now. Though Daya had a point, she really felt humiliated. What had she done? Till today, she obeyed every decision of Daya, without a question. Daya wanted to take time for marriage, she agreed. Daya wanted to keep their relationship a secret, she agreed. Never pressurized him for anything, even fought with her mother, just for him. After all of these, she did not deserve the yelling!

Noticing that other teammates are watching them, Shreya quickly turned away with a whispered "I am sorry sir." Though they could not hear them from that distance, she did not want to create a scene. But before she left, Daya stopped him.

Daya- Shreya, rukho! I am sorry, mujhe is tarah baat nehi karni chahiye thi! Main woh…

Shreya, somehow controlling her emotions, answered without looking at him, "it's ok sir. Waise bhi galti meri hi hai!

Daya- nehi Shreya, aisi baat nehi hai! mujhe actually…

This time Shreya cut off him, "sir please! Is bare mein hum baad mein bhi baat kar sakte hain. log dekh rahe hain abhi!"

Daya looked around and saw that people actually were noticing them. Before he could say anything to anyone, Abhijeet came towards them.

Abhijeet- kya hua Daya? Koi problem hai?

Daya – nehi… kuch nehi! Tum batao, kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet- haan, woh humara jo prime suspect hai, is Suhani (victim) ka boyfriend, Vicky, abhi abhi patha chala ki aaj dopahar ke flight se woh London jaa raha hai. humein use rokhna hoga!

Daya- achha! Toh der kis baat ki! Abhi chalte hain.

Before leaving, Daya looked at Shreya apologetically, but Shreya did not look back. With a sigh, Daya left with Abhijeet.

_In the car, at 4 pm :_

Abhijeet was driving the car. Daya was on passenger seat, staring outside, looking clearly upset.

They reached at airport at right time, and stopped the suspect from leaving the country. Though they could not arrest him due to lack of sufficient proof, they informed him that he could not leave the country until the case was solved, as his name was involved in a high-profile murder case. He could not even leave the city without informing the police, otherwise he would be arrested. Now they are on their way to home, as ACP informed them that the body was sent to Forensic Lab, and until the post-mortem was done, they had nothing else to do.

Abhijeet- kya baat hai Daya? Itna chupchap kyun ho?

Daya- nehi boss, bas aise hi…

Abhijeet- Shreya se jhagra hua hai kya?

Daya (absent-minded)- jhagra nehi yaar, meri hi galati hai! main ne use.. (suddenly got alert) kya matlab? Mera kyun jhagra hoga Shreya se?

Abhijeet (laughing)- Daya, tum kitna bhi koshish kar lo, mujhse koi bhi baat chupa nehi sakte! (serious) pyaar karte ho na tum usse?

Daya ( with a small smile)- haan yaar! Bohot pyaar karta hoon!

Abhijeet- toh, problem kya hai?

Daya- ab kya batayun! Aaj subah, woh kuch baat karna chahti thi, shayed humari shadi ke bare mein! Main ne thik se suna bhi nehi, aur daant diya bichari ko!

Abhijeet- kyun?

Daya- tumne dekha na, kaisa situation tha wahan us waqt! Ek toh achanak itna high-profile case aa gaya, uska tension, upar se pressure, media wale hazaron sawal pooch rahe hain… aur pata hai usi waqt kiska phone aaya tha? DCP Chitrole ka! (making face) sar pe khoon sawar ho jata hai uske taanein (taunt) sunke! (pause) isi wajese gusse mein tha main, aur Shreya samne aa gayi, toh nikal diya sara gussa us bichari par!

Abhijeet- kya Daya? Humesha mujhe samjhate ho ki ' boss aapne gusse pe kabu rakho', 'baat ek baar muh se nikal jay, toh use wapas nehi laya ja sakta', 'kabhi kuch aisa mat karo jisse aapnon ki dil ko thes pohunche,' aur aaj khud hi…? ( seeing the regret written on his face) ab toh lagta hai kafi mehnat karni padegi, ruthi hui girlfriend ko manane ke liye!

Daya (smiled a little)- woh toh thik hai Abhi, lekin woh bol kya rahi thi? Ki uske gharwale uski shadi ki baat kar rahe hain!

Abhijeet- haan, toh achhi baat hai! shadi ki umar bhi ho gayi aur…

Daya ( bit worried)- lekin main abhi shadi nehi karna chahta!

Abhijeet (surprised)- kyun?

When Daya did not answer, he said in a soft tone, "dekho Daya, main janta hoon ki tumhari zindegi mein isse pahle jo kuch hua, woh ek bohot mushkil ghadi thi tumhare liye! Lekin woh tumhara ateet tha Daya, aur tumhe use bhulna hoga! Shreya un ladkiyon ki tarah nehi hai jo…"

Daya (interrupting)- who baat nehi hai Abhi! Main janta hoon ki Shreya un ladkiyon ki tarah nehi hai. dil ki bohot achhi hai woh! Lekin main is rishte ke shuruwat mein hi use kah diya tha ki mujhe waqt chahiye! (pause) yeh waqt mujhe aapne liye nehi, usike liye chahiye!

Abhijeet (confused)- matlab? Main samjha nehi!

Daya- Abhi, jab hum kisise aapne aap se bhi zyada pyaar karte hain, toh aapne se zyada usiki fikar rahti hai! ab, yeh main thik se explain nehi kar sakta, lekin ek darr hai mere dil mein! Main janta hoon ki Main ne usse pyaar karke koi galti nehi kee hai, lekin kahin woh mujhse pyaar karke koi galti toh nehi kar rahi hai!

Abhijeet (really surprised)- aisa kyun kah rahe ho tum?

Daya- bas mujhe pareshani hoti hai boss! Kya woh mere sath khush rah payegi? Tum hi batao, humara kaam hi kuch aisa hai, ki aapne liye, aapne pariwaar ke liye waqt hi nehi milta! Kabhi bhi, kisi bhi waqt duty pe jana padta hai, chahe woh raat ke 2 baje ho, holiday ho, koi party ho, kuch bhi ho! Lakhon anjaan logon ko suraksha dene ke liye, unki zindegi ke liye, hum aapni family ko kya dete hain? zindegi bhar ki pareshani? Aapnon se dur rahne ka gham? Galati kisi ki nehi hai! yeh zindegi hum ne khud chuna, aur iske bina toh hum jee bhi nehi sakte! (sigh) kabhi kabhi toh aisa lagta hai, hum jaise logon ki koi family honi hi nehi chahiye! Jab hum unka thik se dhyan nehi rakh sakte, toh… (brief pause) warna, ACP sir ka beta, unka aapna khoon, akher ek apradhi kyun ban gaya?

Abhijeet- yeh sab kya bol rahe ho Daya? Mana ki Nakul ek criminal tha, aur kahin na kahin, uske liye ACP sir ki bhi kuch zimmedari thi! Lekin zaruri nehi ki har kisi ke sath aisa hoga! Aur rahi baat humari job ki, toh Shreya khud bhi ek cop hai! use toh is baat se koi pareshani nehi honi chahiye.

Daya – lekin woh agar shadi ke baad yeh job chodna chahe, toh? Humari kahin kabil female officers ko main ne shadi ke baad CID chodte hue dekha hai! Anushka, Kaveri, Lavanya… unko laga ki yeh kaam ek shadisuda ladki ke liye thik nehi hai! aisi duty, aise pressure, is tarah har waqt jaan ko khatra! Aur bhi achhi naukriyan hain, 10 se 5 ki. Jisse ghar aur kaam dono sambhala ja sake! Agar Shreya bhi… aur agar woh aisa na bhi kare, phir bhi woh ek junior officer hai! kuch mushkil missions mein humare sath zarur thi, lekin ACP sir, main ya tum, hum tino mein se kisi na kisi ke under kaam kiya. Aur yahan, bureau mein bhi, agar behad zaruri kaam na ho, toh ACP sir kabhi 9 baje se zyada use ya purvi ko rokhte hain kya? Kis tarah ka pressure aur khatron ka samna humein karna padta hai, uska koi ahsas nehi hai use!

Mujhe darr lagta hai Abhi! agar main use waqt nehi de paya, kaam ke stress ki waje se bewajah uspe gussa kiya, jaise aaj hi kiya main ne, ya phir kisi undercover case ki waje se agar mujhe koi dusri aurat ke sath close hona pade, jaise tumko yaad hoga, woh Ansha wala case? Main ne aur Insp. Anila ne us terrorist ko pakadne ke liye jo natak kiya tha? Mana ki natak tha woh, lekin ek patni ko yeh sab kabhi achha nehi lagega! Toh use kahin aisa na lage ki usne galti ki hai mujhse shadi karke! Kahin mujhse dur na chali jay! Nehi Abhi, use paakar khone ki himmat nehi hai mujh mein! Isse bahtar, main aapne dil ko samjha loon, ki woh toh kabhi meri thi hi nehi!

Abhijeet touched Daya's palm and said softly, "bewajah aapne aapko itni taqleef de rahe ho yaar! Pyaar itna soch-samajhkar nehi kiya jata! Aur pati- patni ke rishte ki asli buniyad toh pyaar hota hai! agar tum dono ka pyaar sachha hai, toh koi bhi musibat ka samna kar sakta hai!"

Daya- haan Abhi, rishte ki asli buniyed pyaar hota hai, lekin pyaar ki asli buniyad toh bharosa hai na? bas yehi janna chahta hoon ki humein bharosa kitna hai ek dusre par. jis din dil mein yeh bharosa hoga ki chahe kuch bhi ho jay, humara rishta kabhi tut nehi sakta, (smiling)usi din shadi karke ghar le aaunga tumhari bhabi ko!

Both shared a laughter, then Abhijeet said, "achha, ab phone toh kar le use! Naraz hoke baithi hogi tujhse!"

Daya- nehi, main soch raha hoon ki uske ghar jaake mil loon!

Abhijeet- arre wah, yeh toh aur achhi baat hai! chalo, tumhara ghar aa gaya. Jaldi se fresh ho jao, aur (naughty smile) mil lo jakar bhabiji se!

Daya laughed, and after saying good-bye to him, entered the house. Abhijeet left for his own home.

Daya went to washroom and after getting fresh, came back to living room. Before he left for Shreya's house, his landline started ringing. Daya picked it up. It was a call from one of his informers. He had to give some urgent information, so Daya told him that he was coming. Before leaving, he picked up a small framed photo of Shreya, which was placed beside the phone.

He placed a soft kiss on the photo and whispered, "I love you Shreya". And he left.

A/N- Thanks to all my readers and sorry for the late update.

Not so good chapter, yeah I know that! I still could not come up with what I have planned. The story is not in my control anymore. It got it's own will. So please, bear with me some more time!


	4. Chapter 4

[Continued]:-

At Shreya's home, evening :-

Shreya stood in her balcony, lost in thought. She was still upset due to the incident of morning.

Shreya (thinking)- subah chale gaye, suspect to rokhne! Aur ab sham hone ko aaya, abhitak a ek phone, na koi sms! Aisa bhi kya kar diya main ne?

Kya karun? Main hi phone kar leti hoon! Waise bhi, galati meri bhi thi! Main hi baat karti hoon.

She tried to call him, but his phone was switched off.

Shreya- yeh lo! Phone bhi bandh aa raha hai! pata nehi kya ho gaya unko! Itni bhi kya narazgi!

Suddenly, a thought passed her mind, which she did not want to think!

"kahin woh jaan-bujhkar toh mujhe avoid nehi kar rahe! Lekin kyun? Shadi ki baat nikalte hi aise…", and her mother's words echoed in her ears again.

"kahin aisa toh nehi, ki woh is rishte ko lekar serious hi nehi? Kahin yeh sab unke liye bas ek time-pass toh nehi?"

Shreya (jerking her head)- nehi nehi nehi! Aisa kabhi nehi ho sakta! Woh aisa kabhi nehi kar sakte!

She tried to call him again, but result was same. Disappointed, she put her phone aside!

Shreya- kuch achha nehi laag raha! Kya karun! Mummy- papa bhi ghar pe nehi hain! thodi derr Tarika ya Purvi se baat kar leti hoon!

But before she called either of them, her own mobile started ringing. She checked the caller-id, and picked it with a smile.

Shreya- arre Tarika tum! Pata hai, main abhi tumhare bare mein hi soch rahi thi!

Tarika (teasingly)- achha! Kya baat hai! aaj tum Daya ke badle, mere bare mein soch rahi ho!

Shreya (blushing)- kya Tarika, tum bhi!

Tarika- arre main toh mazak kar rahi thi! Achha suno, main ne tumhe isliye phone kiya, ki tum abhi mere ghar aa jao. Aaj dinner sath mein karenge!

Shreya- aaj achanak dinner, kis khushi mein? (naughty) kahin Abhijeet sir ne finally propose toh nehi kar diya?

Now it's Tarika's turn to blush, "kya yaar? Main aise hi aapne doston ko ghar nehi bula sakti? Waisa kuch bhi nehi hai! Purvi ke dad aapne kisi dost ke bête ki shadi mein gaye hain, toh aaj raat ko woh mere ghar rukhegi. Isliye main ne socha ki tumko bhi bula loon!

Shreya (laughing)-arre yaar, main bhi mazak kar rahi thi! Chalo, thik hai, main aa rahi hoon. Bye.

At Tarika's home, 9 pm:-

Dinner was over, all three girls were chit-chatting in Tarika's living room. Though Shreya still had an odd feeling in her mind, as she could not talk to Daya yet, but she was enjoying the company of her best buddies.

Suddenly, her eyes fell on a laptop, placed on the couch.

Shreya- arre Tarika, tumne yeh naya laptop kab liya?

Tarika- woh mera nehi, Abhijeet ka hai. kaal sham ko woh aaye the yahan, (noticing that Shreya and Purvi were exchanging naughty glance, added quickly) unko koi zaruri kaam tha mujhse. Lekin koi important phone call aa gaya tha, toh unko jana pada!

Purvi- hmm… suna Shreya? Abhijeet sir ko koi 'zaruri' kaam tha Tarika jee se!

Shreya- haan, toh kya huya? Ab movie dekhna aur sath mein time spend karna koi zaruri kaam nehi hai kya? Woh kahte hai na, relaxation bhi zaruri hoti hai!

Both of them laughed, Tarika blushed.

Tarika- kya tum dono bhi…

Shreya- arre is mein itna sharmanewali kya baat hai? aur us din main ne Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir se baat karte huye suna tha. Sir kah rahe the ki unhone 3 naye movies download kiya hain aur 'Tarika jee' ke sath baith ke dekhna chahte hain!

Purvi- achha? Phir dekho na, kaun kaunsi movies hain? woh naya horrer film, 'a very long-drive', woh hai kya? Mujhe bohot mann hai woh dekhne ka, par waqt hi nehi mil raha!

Shreya- kya Purvi? Tarika ke sath dekhne ke liye Abhijeet sir horrer film thodi download karenge? Koi romantic movie ki dekhenge sath mein!

Tarika said instantly, "nehi, hum horror film bhi dekhte hain!" and blushed again. Purvi and Shreya giggled.

Shreya- waise Purvi, horror film ki wajese bhi kafi romantic situation ban sakta hai, nehi? Matlab, mano kisi scene mein bohot zyada tension ho, toh Tarika (Tarika glared at her) achha, Tarika na sahi, koi dusri ladki, jo aapne boyfriend ke sath film dekh rahi ho, toh woh aapne boyfriend ka hath zor se pakad legi na? aur agar zyada darr jay, toh ho sakta hai, ki woh aapne boyfriend ko hug kar le? Aur itne mein agar light chali jay…

Tarika – bas bas! Bohot tang khinch liya meri! Ek baat batao Shreya, tumko itna sab kuch kaise pata? Kahin tum apni hi experience toh nehi bata rahi ho?

Purvi- yeah, good question! Jawab do Shreya!

Now Shreya was really embarrassed, as she went to watch a horror movie with Daya last month, and her own experience was actually a bit like that. Trying to avoid the question, she said, "Purvi, tumko movie dekhna tha na? toh dekho na!

Tarika- kyun, ab maza nehi aa raha hai tang khichne ka?

Shreya- Purvi!

Purvi- achha, thik hai! par Abhijeet sir ke permission ke wagair… woh naraz nehi honge?

Shreya- arre Dr. Tarika ka permission hai na! aur hum kisi kaam ki cheez ko disturb toh nehi karenge na! humein toh bas movie dekhna hai! ab, (glancing at Tarika) jijaji ke kisi cheez pe saliyon ka itna toh haq banta hi hai, kyun Tarika?

Tarika- haan, ab jijaji kaho ya jethji, tumhari toh dono taraf se haq banta hai! aur Purvi, tum laptop chalu karo. Abhijeet agar naraz ho bhi jay, main use samjha dungi!

Purvi- thik hai.

Most of the files in the laptop was password-protected, except some games, photos, music and movie downloads. They checked those movies, but the particular movie they were looking for, was not there. Before they turned it off, Purvi noticed a file, named '**DAYA KI DULHAN'**.

Purvi (startled)- arre, yeh kya hai? Daya ki dulhan?

Shreya (astonished)- Kya? Kya bol rahi ho?

Purvi- arre yaar, ye dekho! Yeh file!

Tarika- kya hai file mein? Dikhao!

Purvi opened the file. It was not password-protected and contained only a dozen photos. In all photos, there was Daya with a young, good-looking girl. They were talking in coffee-shop, smiling at each other, standing close hand in hand, their engagement ceremony, and they were getting married! With all the rituals, like jaimala, sindur, phere etc. many people were present around them. Shreya recognized one woman, Puja, Daya's elder sister. All the moments of marriage ceremony were captured in those photos.

For a few minutes, there was stunned silence in the room. How this could be possible? Senior Insp. Daya, their Daya sir was married? How could they not know about this? And Shreya? Though none of them confessed, but everyone knew that Daya and Shreya liked each other. How could he do this to Shreya?

Finally, Purvi got the courage to break the silence, and said, " kya hai yeh sab? Daya sir shadisuda hain, aur hum mein se kisiko nehi pata?"

Tarika- nehi yaar, aisa nehi ho sakta! Kuch toh baat zarur hai! ek cheez notice kee tum dono ne? in tasveeron mein humare koi bhi CID officer nazar nehi aa rahe! Yahan tak ki Abhijeet aur ACP sir bhi nehi!

Purvi- phir ho sakta hai ki yeh bohot pahle ki baat ho? Aur rishta toot gaya ho kisi wajese? Lekin photos itni purani bhi nehi laag rahi!

Shreya – nehi Purvi! Tarika sahi kah rahi hai! yeh kuch aur hi chakkar hai! warna Daya sir itni badi baat mujhse nehi chupate!

Purvi- Shreya, ho sakta hai ki tumko bura na lage, isliye…

Shreya- jab unhone samne se mujhe yeh kaha ki main pahli ladki nehi hun unki zindegi mein, toh itni badi baat kaise chupa sakte hain woh mujhse? Mujhe unse baat karni hogi!

Shreya was about to leave, but Tarika stopped her.

Tarika- rukho Shreya! Pahle main Abhijeet se pooch leti hoon ki yeh photos unke paas kahan se aaye!

Purvi- nehi Tarika, abhi nehi! Hum unki izzazat ke bina unke laptop ke files dekhi, is baat ka unhe bura laag sakta hai! ek kaam karo, tum kaal subah bureau jake hi unse pooch lena. Agar tum dono amne-samne honge, toh agar woh gussa kare bhi, toh tumhe unko samjhane mein asani hogi. Aur Shreya, tum bhi abhi Daya sir se kuch mat kaho. Yeh sab baatein phone pe karne se achha hai ki milkar hi kaha jay!

After a brief moment, Shreya nodded in agreement.

Shreya- ok. Par mujhe ab chalna chahiye. Kafi raat ho chuki hai!

Tarika- tum thik toh ho na Shreya? Akeli drive karke jaa paogi? Ya main cab mangwa doon?

Shreya- no, it's ok. I am fine.

Tarika- thik hai. sambhalke jana, aur pohunchte hi phone kar dena!

Shreya (little smile)- ok, bye.

Tarika and Purvi- bye!

Shreya left Tarika's house and started driving towards her home. She was not feeling well. No, not at all! Though she wanted to believe that it's not true, there was some story behind those photos, or it might be just a prank, but a part of her mind did not let her! All she could see was that unknown girl with Daya, Her Daya, in all photos! Thinking about that, wave of jealousy hit her again and again, and all she could feel was a sharp pain in her heart, and a burning sensation behind her eyelids.

Somehow, she controlled her emotions and decided that she needed to talk to Daya, and for her, that would be the first thing to do next day.

Just then, she looked out of the window and saw her… no, now that could not be said undoubtedly, she saw Daya, in another passing car, with a girl. Though she did not know her personally, but she recognized her. That was the same girl, she saw in those photos. They were talking, laughing, and it's clearly seen that they were enjoying each other's company. The car passed, leaving Shreya shell-shocked!

It took all of her will-power to stop herself from crying. With great effort, she composed herself, wiped the remaining tears, and started driving again. She did not want to think that, but a part of her mind kept asking one question, "kya yehi wajah hai, jo woh shadi nehi karna chahte?"

A/N- Thanks to all my readers and extremely sorry for the late update. Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

[CONTINUED]:-

At Shreya's Home, 8 pm :

Shreya got out of the bed, and reluctantly went to get ready for the bureau. She was not feeling well! No, not at all! Her eyes were red and puffy, due to crying and lack of sleep. Whole night she waited for a phone call, or just a message, which never had came! Whole night she tried to erase that sight of her Daya with another girl, but whenever she closed her eyes, that sight came back to her. Whole night she tried to convince herself, that Daya only loved her, and there must be some reason that he was with that girl, but she just could not!

Now, feeling tired and frustrated, she was getting ready to go to bureau. Only good thing was, her parents were not home. In this mental condition, she did not want to face them. Right now, she wanted to face only one person. Senior Inspector Daya!

At Bureau:

Daya entered in bureau, and was a bit surprised to see Dr. Salunkhe there. He was discussing something with Abhijeet. "may be the post-mortem report", Daya thought. Sachin was also there, working on some files. Except the trio, no one else was present in bureau.

Sachin – Good Morning Daya sir!

Daya- good morning. Aur koi nehi aaya abhitaq?

Sachin- nehi sir! ACP sir ko kisi zaruri kaam se HQ jana pada, toh woh aaj nehi aanewale. Purvi aur Nikhil victim ke gharwalo se milne gaye hain. baki sab bas aate hi honge!

Daya- thik hai.

Abhijeet- lekin Daya, tum kal sham se kahan gayeb ho gaye the yaar? Kitni baar call kiya, lekin tumhara phone switched off aa raha tha!

Daya- arre pucho mat yaar! Meri… meri mobile toot gayi hai!

Abhijeet- kya? Kaise?

Daya- boss kaal sham jab main ghar pohuncha, uske thodi derr baad mujhe mera ek khabri ka phone aaya. Use koi bohot ahem surag mili thi, pichle 15 dino mein humare jo 3 undercover cops kidnapped huye the, usike bare mein.

Abhijeet- achha! Phir? Unka kuch pata chala?

Daya- haan. Us information ke mutabeq woh teeno (3) Shantinagar chawl ke ek ghar mein kayed the. Jab main wahan pohuncha, toh us gang ke 3-4 log bhi wahin pe the. Aur unke sath hathaphai mein, mera phone toot gaya!

Abhijeet- kya! Tum thik toh ho na? kahin chout toh nehi aayi?

Daya- boss, main bilkul thik hoon! Aur Sushant, Anila aur Arun bhi sahi salamat hain. behoshi ke halat mein the teeno us waqt, lekin thodi derr mein hosh aa gaya. Sushant aur Arun ko kafi chout lagi thi, isliye dono ko hospital mein admit karwana pada. Par Anila ko zyada kuch nehi huya, toh use first aid dene ke baad chor diya doctor ne.

Abhijeet- achha, aur woh kidnappers?

Daya- do (2) logon ko main ne arrest kar liya, aur baki ke log hath se nikal gaye. Lekin mujhe ummeed hai ki, in dono ke zariye bohot jald hum pure gang ko pakad lenge. Aur Anila ko bhi kuch informations mili hai, woh bhi humare kaam aayenge.

Abhijeet- woh sab toh thik hai yaar, lekin akele jane ki kya zarurat thi? Jin logon ne 3-3 CID officers ko kidnap kar sakte hain, woh kitne khatarnak hai, yeh toh tumhe samjhane ki zarurat nehi hai! tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakti thi! Kam se kam hum mein se kisiko sath le jate!

Daya- Abhijeet, us waqt un logon ki jaan bachana zyada zaruri tha! Mere paas itna time nehi tha ki main tumko inform karoon, ya puri team lekar jaoon! Aur dekho, mujhe kuch bhi nehi huya!

Abhijeet- lekin ho sakta tha na? aise tum…

Salunkhe- arre Abhijeet, yaar tum bekar mein daant rahe ho bichare ko! Aakher yeh karta bhi kya? Insp. Anila jo involved thi!

Daya (quite surprised)- Anila? Aap kahena kya chahte hain sir?

Just then, Shreya entered, and heard the last bit of the conversation. She stopped at the doorway, thinking, "yeh Anila kaun hai? pahle toh kabhi iska naam nehi suna!"

She stayed at the doorway, listening to them. No one noticed her.

Salunkhe- ab itne bhi bhole mat bano Daya! Arre bhai, hum samajh sakte hai ki jiski dharampatni ka kidnap ho gaya ho, us pe kya beet rahi hogi! Apni jaan ki parwa kaise kar sakta woh?

Shreya froze hearing the word, 'dharam-patni'! she could not believe her ears and waited for Daya's reaction.

Daya (embarrassed)- kya Salunkhe saab aap bhi! Aap jante hai ki Anila ke sath meri shadi toh bas ek…

Salunkhe- arre situation chahe jo bhi ho, shadi tumne kee thi na? phere nehi liye uske sath? Mang nehi bhare uska? Toh woh tumhari biwi nehi toh aur kya hai?

Abhijeet (enjoying Daya's embarrassment) – waise Salunkhe saab ke baat toh sahi hai! mere paas toh photos bhi hai, tumhari shadi ki!

Daya- Kya? Tumne abhitaq woh photos delete nehi kiya? Tum nehi sudhroge Abhijeet! Agar kisiko uske bare mein pata chal gaya toh…

Before he could complete the sentence, he noticed Shreya at the doorway, and stopped in midsentence.

Shreya stayed there, looking at Daya with utter shock and disbelief. She could not believe what she had just heard! It felt like everything was over. The love, the trust, everything was destroyed.

Daya- Shreya…

Before he could say anything, Shreya turned and ran from there. She could not , did not want to hear anything from this man now! She's done with everything!

Passing an angry glare to Abhijeet and Dr. Salunkhe, Daya also ran behind her.

Shreya stopped at the parking area. Tears streaming down her face, and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She stopped to regain control over herself.

Soon, Daya came there, looking for her.

Daya- Shreya! Shreya, meri baat suno…

He touched her shoulder, but she jerked his hand away with a firm look, which clearly says, "don't u dare to touch me!"

Daya (helplessly)- Shreya, tum galat samajh rahi ho! I.. I can explain..

Shreya (cutting off)- mujhe koi explanation nehi chahiye! Mujhe jo janna tha, main ne jan liya!

Daya- tum jo samajh rahi ho, waisa nehi hai Shreya!

Shreya- Achha! Toh kya Dr. Salunkhe aur Abhijeet sir jhuth bol rahe the?

Daya- Shreya, woh toh bas…

Shreaya- sirf haan ya naa mein jawab dijiye! Kya woh dono jhuth bol rahe the?

Daya- nehi, magar…

Fresh tears gathered under her eyelids. Somehow, somewhere in her mind, she had an expectation that Daya would say that it was a lie. But no!

Daya- dekho shreya, yeh ek lambi kahani hai! I am sorry, mujhe pahle hi sab kuch bata dena chahiye tha, par…

Shreya- please sir! Bohot ho gaya! Ab isse zyada jhuth nehi sunna mujhe!

Daya- main jhuth nehi bol raha hoon Shreya! Yakeen mano, Anila ke sath mera waisa koi rishta nehi hai! aur woh shadi bas ek…

Shreya- main ne kal raat aap dono ko eksath dekha tha! Aur aapko yaad dila doon, kal puri raat aapka phone bandh tha. Puri raat main intezaar karti rahi, aapka ek phone, ek sms ka! Lekin nehi! Aisa toh tabhi hota hai, jab koi kisi bohot ki khas insaan ke sath hota hai! aur aap kah rahe hain, ki aapka koi rishta nehi hai unke sath? Aur shadi ki wajah chahe jo bhi ho, shadi toh shadi hoti hai! aur ek shadisuda admi ka kisi dusri aurat ke sath rishta rakhna, ek apradh mana jata hai!

Daya- Shreya, yeh sab kya bol rahi ho? haan mera phone bandh tha, lekin uski wajah kuch aur thi! (pause) kya mujh par bharosa nehi hai tumhe?

Shreya (with a bitter laugh)- abhi bhi aap bharose ki baat kar rahe hain? aur kya sabut (proof) chahiye aapko? Aaj taq toh aankh bandh karke bharosa karti aayi hoon! Badle mein Kya mila mujhe? Yeh dhokha?

Aapne kaha, ki aap shadi nehi karna chahte. Waqt dena chahte hain aap is rishte ko! Main ne maan lee. Aapne kaha, ki sabse is rishte ko chupana hai! mujhe bura laga, phir bhi main ne maan lee. Aapne best friends ko bhi kuch nehi bataya, just because I trusted u! jab mere gharwale meri shadi ki baat karna chahte the, main ne unse ladhai ki, kyun ki mujhe aap pe bharosa tha!

Pata hai, meri mumma ne kaha tha, ki yeh koi najayes sambandh toh nehi hai, toh sabse chupana kyun! Mujhe us waqt bohot gussa aaya tha, lekin mujhe kya malum tha ki waqei yeh ek najayes rishta hai!

Her voice chocked in tears, and she could not continue. Daya stayed there, stunned, could not get what to say.

Shreya- isiliye aap shadi nehi karna chahte the, hai na? isiliye sabse chupana chahte the humare rishte ko? Ta ki aapka reputation kharab na ho? par aapko itna darrne ki bhi zarurat nehi thi! Main kisi se koi shikhayet nehi karnewali! Aur karoon bhi kya! Aakher is samaj mein ungli toh humesha ladki par hi uthta hai na! chahe uske sath kitna bhi bura kyun na ho, log toh yehi kahenge, ki yeh ladki badchalan hai! ek shadisuda mard ke sath najayes sambandh tha iska! Jo bhi sunna aur sahena padega, mere gharwalo ko padega! Aur yeh main nehi chahti.

Daya (hurt)- aisa kyun bol rahi ho Shreya? Kya main ne kabhi tumhare sath kuch galat kiya?

Shreya- achha, toh isi baat ka ahsaanmand rahna chahiye mujhe, hai na? ki aapne kabhi kuch kiya nehi? Ya phir yeh kahoon, ki aapko kabhi mauka hi nehi mila!

Daya (helpless)- Shreya, mujhe nehi pata ki tumhe kaise samjhaun! I.. I love u Shreya, main tumse bohot pyaar karta hoon…

Shreya (bit calm)- agar yeh sach bhi hai, toh bhi mujhe koi haq nehi hai aapke pyaar pane ka, aur na hi aapko koi haq hai aapni biwi ko dhokha dene ka! Ek aurat ka ghar ujarke mujhe aapna ghar nehi basana! Main kisika haq chinne me believe nehi karti!

Galati aapki nehi sir, meri hi hai! main ne sachhe dil se pyaar toh kiya tha, lekin ek galat aadmi se. par jo bhi huya, use bhul jane mein hi hum dono ki bhalai hai. aaj ke baad, hum kabhi nehi milenge!

Saying that, she left, leaving Daya completely stunned.

A/N- A not-so-good update, after long wait! Extremely sorry guys! I was out of station, so could not give update for a long time, but now I promise to complete the FF real soon!:)


	6. Chapter 6

[CONTINUED]:

Shreya did not know how did she drive back home, as her vision was blurred with tears, and her brain was not working! When she reached home, she saw the front-door was open, but did not think anything, like why it was open or who did that, as she locked the door before leaving. She just ran upstairs, entered in her room, did not bother to close the door, just fell on the bed, face pressed in pillow, she cried her heart out.

"kyun? Aakher mere sath hi aisa kyun hona tha? Zindegi mein pahli baar to kisise sachha pyaar huya tha, aur usine aisa dhokha diya! Kyun kiya aapne mere sath aisa, kyun?"

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she did not notice that someone came to her room. She was startled, feeling a soft touch on her head.

Person- Shreya…

Shreya (wiping her tears quickly)- Papa, aap? Aaplog toh nani ke ghar gaye the na? wapas kab aaye? Aur mumma kahan hain?

Anand ji- main bas abhi thodi derr pahle wapas aaya. Tumhari nani ke ghar mein tumhai masi aur unke gharwale aa gaye the, isliye tumhari mummy ko wahan rukhna pada. Par woh bhi shamtaq aa jayegi.

Shreya (surprised)- toh aap akele kyun aa gaye? Dono sath hi aate!

Anand ji- beta, pata nehi kyun, mujhe tumhari bohot chinta ho rahi thi! Aisa laga jaise kuch galat honewala hai! isliye main ghar aa gaya. Tumhe phone karne hi wala tha, lekin usse pahle tum ghar aa gayi, aur sidha aapne kamre mein chali aayi! Main yahan aaya, toh dekha ki tum ro rahi ho! kya baat hai beta?

Shreya- nehi… nehi toh! Kuch bhi nehi huya!

Anand ji- Shreya, ab mujhse jhuth bol rahi ho? aapne papa se?

Shreya- nehi papa, main kahan jhuth…

Anand ji- beta, bachhe chahe kitna bhi bade ho jaye, uski dil ka haal maa-baap ke nazre se kabhi nehi chup sakta!

Shreya could not control herself anymore. She just threw herself in her father's arms. Burying her face in his shoulders, she started crying again.

Anand ji was shocked, but tried to console her.

"Shreya… beta chup ho ja… kya ho gaya tujhe? Kyun ro rahi hai meri bachhi? Bas beta, shant ho ja! Tere papa hai tere sath! Main sab thik kar dunga beta, tu mujhe bata toh sahi ki huya kya?"

After a few minutes, Shreya calmed down, and pulled back. Her dad gave her a glass of water, and asked if she was ok.

Shreya- haan papa, main thik hoon.

Anand ji- good! Toh ab batao, baat kya hai?

Shreya told him everything about what happened between her and Daya, and how she came to know that Daya was a married person. After saying that, she was again on the verge of tears.

Anand ji (shocked)- Kya? yeh sab… Daya aisa kaise kar sakta hai? (brief pause) kahin tumhe koi galatfemi (misunderstanding) toh nehi huyi?

Shreya- Papa, yeh aap kah rahe hain? aapni beti se zyada aapko kisi dusre pe bharosa hai?

Anand ji- aisi baat nehi hai Shreya! Galati har insaan se ho sakti hai! tumse bhi, aur Daya se bhi! Lekin jahantaq main Insp. Daya ko janta hoon, mujhe yakeen nehi hota ki woh tumhare sath, ya kisi bhi ladki ke sath aisa kar sakte hain!

In her mental condition, she could not totally agree with him, but she was feeling much better after sharing the problem with her dad. So she thought for a moment, then said, "yakeen toh mujhe bhi nehi ho raha hai papa! Lekin main ne jo kuch dekha aur suna, woh…

Anand ji- uska koi aur wajah ho sakti hai Shreya! Ek baat batao, tumne Daya se baat kee? Usse directly pucha, ki usne aisa kyun kiya?

Shreya (angry)- ab unse kya puchna? Woh toh jhuth hi bolenge! (pause) woh kuch batana chahte the, kah rahe the, he can explain it and all, par main ne nehi suna!

Anand ji- yeh tumne sahi nehi kiya beta! Kamse kam ek baar sun toh leti, ki woh kya kahna chahta hai! phir woh jhuth bol raha hai, ya sach, yeh toh pata chal hi jata. Tumhe aisa kyun laga, ki woh jhuth hi bolenge? Mana ki tum usse naraz ho, lekin kya itna bhi bharosa nehi hai tumhe us par? (seeing Shreya silent) dekho beta, pyaar ya dosti ka pahla shart hota hai viswas! Agar ek dusre pe bharosa na ho, toh woh rishta hi kya hai?

Shreya- aisi baat nehi hai papa! Abtaq toh mujhe un par pura bharosa tha! Lekin aaj jo main ne aapni aakhon se dekha woh…

Anand ji- Shreya, humein jo dikhta hai, zaruri nehi hai ki humesha wohi sach ho! achha chalo, tumhari bhasha mein, logically baat karte hain! agar Daya shadisuda hai, toh uski patni kahan hai? uske sath kyun nehi rahti? Kyunki agar dono sath rahte, toh waise bhi sabko pata hota!

Shreya- woh main nehi janti! Daya sir kuch kah rahe the, ki unke bich aisa koi rishta nehi hai, kisi karan unko yeh shadi karna pada… lekin main ne dhyan nehi diya!

Anand ji- agar aisi baat hai, toh is rishte ki ahmiyat hi kya hai! asani se chutkara mil sakti hai aise rishte se! (pause) lekin ek baat mujhe samajh nehi aa rahi, jo insaan khud samne se tumko bataya, ki tum uski zindegi mein pahli ladki nehi ho, do baar pyaar mein dhokha khaya usne, woh is shadi ki baat kyun chupayega tumse?

Shreya could not find answer, and just said, "magar Abhijeet sir aur Salunkhe sir ne bhi toh kaha… aur Daya sir ne khud kaha ki woh dono sach bol rahe the!"

Anand ji- toh Abhijeet ya Dr. Salunkhe ne tumhe pahle yeh baat kyun nehi bataya?

Shreya did not think about that before. But her dad was right. How could Abhijeet and Dr. Salunkhe hide such a big truth from her?

Shreya- Daya sir Abhijeet sir ke sabse khas dost hain, bhai jaise hain! shayed isiliye…

But it's clearly visible that she did not belive it herself. Abhijeet was like a big brother to her. He could not do that to her!

Anand ji- yahan baat dosti ki nehi, sahi aur galat ki hai! kya tumhe waqei lagta hai, ki Abhijeet ek dost hone ke nate galat ka sath denge?

Shreya shook her head, and then quickly said, "par unko toh humare rishte ke bare mein pata hi nehi tha! Humne kabhi kisise nehi kaha!"

Anand ji- Abhijeet ko Daya ki zindegi ki itni badi baat ka pata na ho, aisa ho hi nehi sakta! Aur man liya ki rishte ke bare mein pata nehi tha, lekin tum Daya ko kitna chahti ho, yeh baat bureau mein sabko maloom hai.

Shreya stayed silent. Her dad was right. She briefly wondered if she had made a mistake!

Anand ji- aur sabse badi baat, Daya tumhare sath aisa kyun karega? Tumhara fayeda uthane ke liye? Uske liye pyaar ka natak karne ki zarurat nehi thi! Jo post aur power unke paas hai, ek junior officer ka fayeda uthana mushkil nehi tha unke liye! Aise bohot cases kahin baar samne aate hai. lekin Insp. Daya aise insaan nehi hain, yeh baat puri duniya janti hai! tum khud hi batao, kya unhone kabhi tumhare sath kuch galat karne ki koshish kee?

Shreya (immediately)- nehi, bilkul nehi! Izzat karte hain woh meri!

Anand ji- toh phir unko kya mila yeh sab karke? Kyun karenge woh aisa? Kyun ki agar yeh shadi ki baat sach hai, toh yeh sach ek na ek din toh samne aana hi tha!

Zara socho Shreya! Tum usse pyaar karti ho! aur is waqt, jab tum itna naraz ho usse, tab bhi tumhari aankho mein uske liye sirf pyaar hi nazar aata hai mujhe! ab yeh mat kahena ki woh tumhari galati hai! pyaar kabhi galat nehi hota Shreya, insaan galat ho sakta hai! aur mujhe pura bharosa hai, meri beti kisi galat insaan ko nehi chun sakti!

Shreya was silent again. She could not find answer for her dad's questions. He was right. The person she loved, was not a cheater! He could never do that to her! In deep down her mind, she had no doubt that Daya loved her, more than life itself! Then why?

Shreya- Papa, mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe Daya sir se baat karni chahiye! I mean, unka kya kahena hai is bare mein, yeh janna bhi zaruri hai! main unse milna chahti hoon.

Anand ji (smiling)- haan beta! Pura sach jane bina koi bhi faisla lena sahi nehi hota! Tum ek baar mil lo usse. Lekin abhi nehi! Abhi tum bohot pareshan ho, thodi derr aram kar lo! Phir jab dimag thanda hoga, tab jake baat kar lena!

He patted her head and left the room.

Shreya rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. All the happy memories of Daya and her came flooding back to her, which brought tears in her eyes and smile on her face at the same time.

She remembered the case of Ahmedabad. How did Daya risk his own life for Shreya and her family's sake! She also remembered her own words, when Daya operated out the bullet from her shoulder.

"yeh dard main isiliye bardast kar rahi hoon sir, kyunki aap mere sath hain! main janti hoon, aapke hote huye mujhe kuch nehi ho sakta!"

She trusted the man to that extent! What happened to the trust?

Her thoughts were disturbed by a phone call. It's Tarika.

Shreya- haan Tarika, bolo.

Tarika- Shreya, mujhe tumse ek bohot zaruri baat karni hai! suna hai ki tumhara aur Daya ka kuch jhagda ho gaya?

Shreya- haan, matlab nehi, woh kuch… tumse kisne kaha?

Tarika- Abhijeet ka phone aaya tha. Woh bohot guilty feel kar rahe hain! kah rahe hain ki unki wajese tum dono ke bich yeh sab ho gaya!

Shreya- Kya? main kuch samjhi nehi!

Tarika- Shreya, Daya ki koi galati nehi hai! Abhijeet ne abhi abhi mujhe sab bataya!

Woh ladki, jo Daya ke sath un photos mein thi, uska naam Anila hai aur woh ek undercover CID officer hai. kuch saal pahle ek case par woh Daya ke sath kaam kar rahi thi. Usi case ke douhran, ek gangstar ko pakadne ke liye Daya ko uske sath shadi ka natak karna pada. Abhijeet ne kaha ki tum chaho toh CID ki purani records mein se us case ki sari details dekh sakti ho. real life mein un dono ka koi rishta nehi hai!

Shreya was shocked. She did not expect this! Somehow controlling her emotions, she managed to say, "toh phir Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Salunkhe…"

Tarika (cutting off)- arre unki toh aadat hai sabki tang khichne ka! Woh dono bas mazak kar rahe the, unhe kya pata tha ki baat itni age badh jayegi! (pause) aur yeh sab jab huya, main us waqt ek medical conference ke liye Singapore mein thi. Agar mujhe pata hota, toh yeh sab problem hota hi nehi!

Shreya, tum please Daya se baat karo. Woh hum mein se kisika phone nehi utha rahe! Pata nehi kya…

This time Shreya cut off her, "ok Tarika. Main tumse baad mein baat karti hoon".

She sat there for a few moments, still in shock after what she had learned. She felt like… well, she did not know how she felt! She was so relieved, yet she felt so guilty at the same time! What had she done?

The hurt and helpless look on Daya's face, which she had completely ignored, now brought tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, Daya sir", she whispered to herself.

Just then, her phone again started ringing. Wiping her tears, she picked it.

Shreya- hello!

Person- Shreya, main Sachin! Tum ghar pe ho kya?

Shreya- haan sir, sorry main bina bataye chali aayi bureau se, actually…

Sachin- nehi Shreya, who baat nehi hai! tum jitni jaldi ho sake, City Hospital pohuncho! Hum sab bhi wahin jaa rahe. Daya sir ka accident ho gaya!

A/N- one more chapter to go! Thank you so much friends, for your valuable reviews. And it will be a happy-ending, I promise.

The character Anila is from "Daya ki Dulhan ka Raaz".


End file.
